


Name

by KatiKollariet



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiKollariet/pseuds/KatiKollariet





	Name

The club was hot, and people were pushing and shoving to get closer to the stage. You wouldn’t be budged, your pulse had synced with the rhythm of the music pumping from the speakers. The music being played by long, slender fingers of the actual rock god who was pouring his soul into his craft. Sweat dripped from his brow, you were close enough to see droplets on the ends of his hair. Every movement was pure sex and you couldn’t look away. He looked up, locked eyes with you and he smiled. 

You knew he recognized you, this was not your first interaction, though you were sure he’d never remember your name. You weren’t sure he ever even knew it. You were just a fan, no one special. You weren’t conventionally beautiful, but he made you feel special with just a look and that was enough for you. You held no delusions about where you stood in this scenario. Smiles and laughs and small talk, maybe a few flirty glances. Then weeks...months of butterflies and secret smiles to yourself when you remembered, yearning for the next time you’d see him. 

Tonight, with your friends, you’d taken extra care to feel beautiful. An extra swipe of lipstick, a new outfit. You wanted to be confident because it made all the difference, and you did feel it. You stood straighter, you didn’t look away when he looked at you. At the same time you didn’t want the show to end, you couldn’t wait until after when you knew he would walk over to say hello. For now, you danced.

Later at the bar, you felt a hand lightly touch your lower back. You turned to face what you thought was your friend but instead see your fantasy in front of you. The bar was so crowded that your bodies pressed together. You flashed a huge smile, and threw your arms around his neck and he spoke a greeting in your ear. You pulled back to speak with him and he left a hand on your waist. You chatted for a while, having to speak into each other’s ears to be heard over the din of the crowd. He turned away when another girl walked over to say hello. You felt jealous. You needed air.

Outside, you wrapped your arms around yourself to battle against the chill. You walked around the corner to get away from the cigarette smoke from the bar patrons crowded around the door. Once you found a space to be alone, you breathed in deeply and mentally shook yourself to get rid of the feelings of rejection. This is so silly, he doesn’t belong to you. You’ve got to get a grip, but your mind goes back. Did you imagine the flirtation? It felt different this time, was it revisionist history? 

You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to drift into fantasy for just a moment when you felt your hair being moved from your neck. The light touch had you opening your eyes, a little bit startled. There he stood staring at you, his hand still resting on your shoulder, barely touching your neck. You had no words so you stared back in silence. His hand moved upwards so that his thumb caressed your cheek and you leaned your head into it, closing your eyes again. He said softly that he hoped you’d be here. You opened your eyes and sighed, knowing that this was a mistake yet also knowing that you didn’t stand much chance of fighting it.  
You turned your head away when he leaned in for a kiss, still trying to avoid heartache. He instead kissed your cheek softly, then next to your ear and his breath tickled you and caused chills all over. You grabbed onto his waist to keep from buckling and he moved to your neck. You lost the fight, it was done. You turned your head and he kissed you on the mouth. Lightly at first, but your parting lips were an invitation for him to take the kiss deeper. He walked you backwards until your back is pressed against the brick wall behind the bar. His hands were on your cheeks, in your hair. Your hands were on his arms, his chest, moving beneath his jacket to feel the warmth of his body, to his back pulling him closer. 

Your mind was screaming at you to stop. The pain was going to be too much for you to be able to recover from. You pushed his chest back, you needed a minute. He stopped kissing you and looked into your eyes with concern. With a question. The back door of the bar opened and someone stepped out looking for him. You turned your head away and he stepped back quickly, not wanting this secret to get out. He walked toward the door, answering the call. You took that moment to walk back toward the bar entrance with tears filling your eyes. You needed to leave, but you couldn’t without telling your friends first. 

You told your friends you were fine, just tired. You called a ride and went out front to wait. A car pulled up in front of you, but it wasn’t the car you were expecting. You paid no mind until the back window opened and you saw his face. His eyes held that question again. He opened the door, stepped out and held out his hand. You weakly accepted and he helped you into the car. The driver knew where to go and pulled away without a word. You looked over at him and he looked into your eyes and stroked your face, leaned in and kissed your forehead with a promise that he wouldn’t hurt you. You breathed deeply. You were in this now and you needed to be strong about it. Consequences be damned, you turned your head and kissed the palm of his hand. 

It was calm and quiet in the car. You whispered conversation, laughing at each other’s jokes. You said you couldn’t believe the situation. It was insane. He agreed but admitted he’d thought about you often and his thoughts made him smile. His thoughts made him want. You nodded slightly in agreement. You reached your destination and walked hand in hand to the door. He stopped touching you only long enough to open it. Inside was complete silence, you walked in and heard the door click shut behind you. You slowly turned around to face him, he was leaning against the door. You stared at each other for a few moments that seemed like an eternity then he moved quickly forward and grabbed your face to kiss you. 

You squeaked with pleasure at the movement, there was no hesitation this time. There were hands everywhere, desperate touches, panting breaths. He kissed your neck softly, then not as softly...biting. You moaned a prayer. You slid his jacket off of his shoulders as he pressed you against the wall. You pushed him back, he ripped his shirt over his head then moved to remove your jacket and began to unbutton your shirt as he found his back against the wall this time. You sloppily, aggressively made your way to the bed where he pushed you back and you landed with a bounce. He stopped to look at you in your bra and jeans...he let out a growl as he nearly leapt on top of you. Grinding into you, you ground back. Grappling for the upper hand, you tore each other’s pants off ungracefully. Finally, you were skin to skin and the electricity between you nearly hurt with pleasure. He had won the upper hand and he held you to him, finally peaceful...enjoying the feel of each other’s skin. You wrapped your leg over the back of his and with one move of his hips his cock began to enter you slowly...painfully slowly He was allowing you to adjust to his size, being gentle because he promised not to hurt you. He finally bottomed out and you both groaned. His first few strokes were slow, you could feel every thick inch of him. He could feel your soft warm walls pulsating around him. 

You kissed. He moved. You urged. He complied. The pace quickening, he told you how good you felt around him. How badly he had wanted this, how much he had thought about you while he touched himself. His fantasy was the same as your fantasy. The pleasure became too much, he reached between you and rubbed your clit as he quickened his pace yet again. You screamed his name as he pounded into you over and over again, you pulled the hair at the back of his head. He groaned loudly as he felt your walls quicken when you came, he couldn’t take it any longer and he released himself. The feeling so raw, so intense, you nearly cried. 

You stayed together that night. Holding each other, telling stories about your lives, taking pleasure from each other. Learning. He was asleep when the sun was rising. Your heart screamed as you slid quietly from his bed. You called a ride, you dressed. You cried as you walked away from your fantasy, back into the arms of the one you’d promised your life to. Still never knowing if he remembered your name.


End file.
